A Perfect Recreation
by LiterateClown
Summary: Recreating the first few pictures was a breeze, but when Lincoln tries to re-enact the bathtub memory with Lynn, he gets more than he bargained for. (The Whole Picture AU).
1. Chapter 1

It may not have been easy, and it certainly was not without some embarrassment on his part, but Lincoln finally checked off the last item off of his list.

In a rather unfortunate series of events, he had deleted photos depicting some of his most treasured memories. With Clyde's help, the duo had managed to recreate the lost photos, but if he was being completely honest with himself, they weren't on par with the originals. The source material was genuine- a real glimpse into the fun, albeit tumultuous, history of the Loud House. It certainly didn't help that the aforementioned attempts had been met with… less than ideal results.

Luckily, Lincoln's sisters quickly caught wind of his dilemma and, after filling him in on a few missing details regarding his seventh birthday party, agreed to stage new photos to replace the ones lost.

"In a house as big as mine, it's difficult not to live in the moment", Lincoln monologued. "But family history is important and, with the help of my sisters, we've preserved an important part of Loud House family history!".

Listing off the completed pictures, Lincoln had:

1\. A picture of Lori introducing Lincoln to the deliciousness that is mint chocolate chip ice cream.

2\. A picture of him with Luan and Lucy riding a mechanical horse.

3\. A picture of him dressed as a magician at his themed seventh birthday party

4\. And a multitude of other pictures depicting important milestones in his life.

Obviously Mr. Grouse was unwilling to participate in another Santa themed picture after their previous debacle, but it wasn't really a big deal. The elderly man's familar features would probably only serve to ruin the immersion of the faked photo.

Now, it might seem like a futile effort considering the age disparity, but having a genius four year old sister with unmatched photoshop skills could work wonders. Lisa, using pictures from the family album, was able to digitally alter the photos to resemble their younger selves. They mjght not have been picture perfect, but Lisa's finese added just enough to be able to pass them off as the real deal.

After admiring their handiwork for a few more minutes, Lincoln decided that the best way to celebrate was with a nice, warm bat- Lincoln's eyes shot open before he could finish that thought. How could he forget one of the cherished memories he had worked so painstakingly to perfect? How could he forsake the sister he was closest in age to?

How could he forget about his bathtime photo with Lynn?

Lincoln was not one to leave his plans half finished. Especially that plans revolving around his family. With a determined look on his face, Lincoln started towards Lucy and Lynn's room.

His movement, however, was cut short by an oblong projectile aimed directly at his temple. The football collided with his head with a force that could only be mustered by the resident athlete.

Lincoln fell to the floor with a thud, losing consciousness for a brief second before meeting the worried expression of his older sister. _Not exactly how I wanted to broach the subject_ , Lincoln thought to himself.

"Sorry Linc. I was just practicing for the big game this Saturday", Lynn explained apologetically.

"It's fine. I was actually just looking for you", Lincoln reassured.

Lynn tilted her head curiously. "What do you want, bro?".

Regaining his composure, Lincoln excitedly told Lynn about the forgotten photo. About how he couldn't rest until had recovered every lost memory. "I know it's getting late, but I would really appreciate it if you could help me with one last photo", Lincoln said, begging with his eyes.

Lynn scratched her chin for a moment, before grinning and giving a nod of affirmation. " Of course I want to help out. This will be way cooler than the other pictures".

Lincoln gave her a tentative smile, glad to have such supportive role models in his life. "Thanks Lynn. It wouldn't feel right without your picture in there". He would have to think of something really nice to show his gratitude. Before Lincoln could ruminate on this further, Lynn disrupted his thought process with a question.

"Sooo… what picture are you referring to", Lynn asked innocently.

Lincoln's mind suddenly blanked. He hadn't really considered the nature of the photo he wished to recapture. I mean yeah, they were practically toddlers when the pictures had been taken, and Lincoln was no stranger when it came to the female anatomy, but it was different then. They were older now and, with the exception of a few incidents, hadn't seen each other like THAT in a long time. The more Lincoln agonized over it, the less convinced he became over the whole dumb idea.

Slightly perturbed by her brother's silence, Lynn snapped Lincoln out of his trance with an annoyed "Lincoln?". She put her finger under Lincoln's chin so his gaze would meet hers.

Coughing nervously, Lincoln searched for an excuse, ANY excuse or distraction to prevent him from having to explain his awkward predicament. _Why don't I ever think these things through_ , Lincoln chastised himself. He had to try something though…

"Actually Lynn, I just realized that I have homework that needs finishing", Lincoln said rather unconvincingly. _Darn it, could I be a worse liar..._ Lincoln tried escaping before a rough hand grasped his shoulder, spinning him around.

Lynn's eyes narrowed, before shouting, "What? I'm not letting you get away that easy. This is important, so just tell me what the damned picture is".

Lincoln shrank into himself, racking his brain for a solution that just wasn't there. Sighing to himself, Lincoln resigned himself to his fate. Whether he was honest or not, Lincoln wasn't coming out of this situation unscathed.

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were incomprehensible mumbles. Lynn glared at her younger brother, prompting him to speak in a slightly more intelligible fashion.

"Itsabathpicturefromwhenwewereyounger", Lincoln sputtered, his words not spaced out in the slightest. His palms began to sweat, and the reddening of his cheeks betrayed his embarrassed.

"Slow down there Flash".

"It's a photo… of us when we were little… do I really have to say it out loud?", Lincoln asked desperately.

"Just say it already!", Lynn spat out, raising her fists in a pummeling gesture.

"It's a bath photo from when we were kids", Lincoln squeaked out, raising his arms in self-defense. The blows never came though. Realizing his eyes were shut in fear, Lincoln slowly opened them to reveal a speechless Lynn.

"Oh".

'I'm so sorry. I didn't really think about! Please don't rip me limb from limb", Lincoln cowered.

Instead of rage, Lincolns eyes were met with a thoughtful expression. There was no one Lynn of all people was going to let this go. Maybe she's concocting some depraved form of humiliation. He shuddered at the implications of this.

Lynn, in an unexpected gesture of goodwill, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Lincoln! I'm not going to bite your head off or anything. I know your heart was in the right place".

That was not how Lincoln envisioned this conversation going. Instead of a volley of punches and kicks, Lynn was actually sympathizing with his embarrassing dilemma. _Strange, but I guess I'll just roll with it._ "Oh thank God. I really thought I was in for it for a second. If you don't mind, can we keep this between us? I don't want any of the others thinking I'm a closet pervert or something", Lincoln asked hopefully.

Lynn chuckled, before giving Lincoln a wicked grin. "You didn't think I was going to let you off that easy, did you?".

"What do you mean?", Lincoln probed fearfully.

"What I mean is that we're not giving up on this." Lynn crossed her arms to show she meant business.

Lincoln blinked a few times, still not quite comprehending the situation. His glazed look unnerved Lynn some, her focus drifting to the floor.

"You can't possibly mean that".

With a huff and a finger pressed painfully against Lincolns chest, Lynn said "I'm not going to be sidelined, Lincoln! I'm just as important as Lori and the others! Our picture is going to be the best, or so help me, I'm going to tie you to a tree and use you as a punching dummy!".

Lincoln paled at Lynn's threat, fully understanding what fate awaited him if he refused to comply.

A creaking door interrupted their spat, revealing an annoyed Lori. They froze at the sight, unsure if Lori had overheard the meat of their argument.

"What is going on", Lori asked dangerously.

Thinking quickly, Lynn placed Lincoln in a headlock before giving Lincoln a playful noogie."We're just rough-housing, Lori. I want to toughen Lincoln up for the wrestling team".

"Wrestling team?", Lori remarked disdainfully, one hand resting on her hip.

"Yeah. I thought Lincoln could impress Ronnie Anne by joining the wrestling team", Lynn lied.

"Wait, you thought you could impress a girl by joining a team of smelly, violent boys that grope each other for sport?", Lori questioned, disgust evident in her voice. "I honestly couldn't think of anything less appealing".

Luan popped her head out and quipped, "Yeah. I don't think Ronnie Anne would appreciate you getting man-handled **"**.

Lincoln blushed furiously, annoyed at the lie being told at his expense. "I am not joining the wrestling team guys", Lincoln replied indignant.

"Come on Lincoln. You can't tap out already", Luan chuckled before returning to her bedroom. The trio rolled their eyes before returning to the issue at hand.

"Look, I'm on the phone with Bobby right now. I don't care if you guys wrestle, just try to keep it down. OR ELSE", Lori hissed before slamming the door behind her.

The slamming of the door returned them to the problem at hand. They cast nervous glances at each other, before Lynn broke into a smile.

"Man, that was a close one".

"Too close", Lincoln agreed.

Speaking in a hushed voice, Lynn laid out her plan in no uncertain terms. "Obviously we can't do this right now, but once the others hit the hay, we're going to meet in the bathroom. Don't be late", Lynn threatened.

Turning on her heel, Lynn resumed football practice with a renewed vigor. Lincoln crept silently towards his room, unsure if what had transpired in the last five minutes was real. Lincoln splayed himself across his bed, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

He would need help fixing this and Lincoln knew just the man to call.


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde leaned back into his computer chair, attentively listening to his troubled friend. Although he didn't have any siblings to call his own, Lincoln always went to him first , and Clyde was always willing to lend an ear. If his years of counseling with Dr. Lopez had taught him anything, it was the therapeutic nature of being able to unload your problems on an unassuming third party. In light of Lincoln's current plight, Clyde felt it was ALL he could do. Still, he wanted to get something off his chest too…

"Wait, so let's get this straight", Clyde began. "You didn't like the pictures we took together?". Clyde frowned, thinking of the lengths he went to emulate his best friend's sisters.

"Focus Clyde!", Lincoln reprimanded. "Can't you see the gravity of the situation at hand? I'll never be able to look at Lynn the same way again!".

"And why is that?", Clyde calmly asked.

Amidst the anxiety and panic, Lincoln hadn't really given that much thought. It just wasn't something that people, let alone brother and sister, did past infancy. Lincoln wasn't a stickler for the rules, but there were certain social constructs required for a functioning society.

"It's just… weird. It's just not a thing that normal people do", Lincoln explained.

"My parents are homosexual, Lincoln. If we all behaved the way society expects us to, I wouldn't have two awesome dads who love me", Clyde countered. His parents would be heartbroken if they knew, but Clyde had long endured the ridicule of having gay parents. People got so hung up on social conventions, that good people like his dads were hurt because of it.

"But that's different, Clyde. This isn't like bigotry or homophobia. It's more like…", Lincoln racked his brain for a good analogy, "picking your nose or public nudity".

"Your bathtub isn't in the middle of the street, Lincoln", Clyde deadpanned.

"Neither is yours!". Lincoln was getting fed up with arguing. _How can Clyde not see how awkward this is for me_! He was positive that if the situation were reversed, Clyde would be singing a different tune. "It's not like you shower with your dad's. Why are you being so dumb about this!".

There was a moment of silence before regret welled up inside him. Clyde was just trying to help him. His harsh words were unwarranted, and maybe he was being a little overdramatic.

"I'm sorry Cly- Lincoln began, before Clyde interrupted.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Lincoln. I really do get what you're saying. I wouldn't feel comfortable bathing with my parents – at least not anymore". Clyde took a breathe before continuing. "That's the most important part. If you don't feel comfortable, just talk to Lynn. She might be stubborn, but she's your sister, and I know she won't violate your trust". Clyde couldn't be upset with Lincoln. He just wanted his best friend to understand that there wasn't anything inherently wrong with it.

Lincoln sat with a contemplative look on his face. When it came down to it, Lynn would never intentionally hurt Lincoln. Being the closest in age to him, Lincoln found himself confiding in Lynn more often than his other sisters. Heck, before Lucy came along, they'd shared a bedroom. While he valued the sanctity of his linen closet, he felt **WAY** more secure when Lynn had bunked with him amidst her fallout with Lucy. _Why am I getting so bent out of shape over this? Lynn didn't hesitate for a second, so why should I._

"Lincoln? You still there, bud?", Clyde asked worried.

"Yeah, I am", Lincoln replied. "You've… given me a lot to think about. I think I need some time to clear my head".

"Say no more", Clyde reassured. "I'm no expert when it comes to your sisters - except maybe Lori. You have it in you to make the right call, I'm sure of it".

"Thanks Clyde. I don't know what I'd do without you". With a _click_ the receiver went silent. Unlike his room, however, the gears in his head were whirring. Lincoln still wasn't without his doubts, but he would find it within him to make this work. _For Lynn._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Blitzing down the field, Royal Woods' star player, Lynn Loud, was fast approaching the end zone. She juked left, then right, narrowly avoiding two tackles by the opposing teams comically large defensive players. They were good, but Lynn was even better. Leaving a trail of dust behind her, Lynn sprinted the last few meters for the winning touchdown._

 _"Lynn! Lynn! Lynn!", the crowd chanted. In the background, confetti cannons and fireworks fired into the sky with bright colors depicting their star players face. Her teammates dumped an entire five gallon container of Sportsade (TM) down her coach's back. She allowed herself a moment to take it all in, before giving a guttural shout and spiking the football..._

...causing it to ricochet off the floor and lodge itself right into the ceiling.

"What was that!", Lynn Loud Senior shouted from downstairs.

"Nothing!", Lynn replied quickly, praying to every God she could think of that her dead wouldn't come to investigate. She was already in the doghouse over throwing balls in the house, and she didn't want to get grounded before the big game. "I just tripped on the carpet", she lied.

Unfortunately Lynn's prayers went unanswered, her dad's footsteps steadily approaching the scene of the crime. A million possible excuses ran through her mind, but ultimately, nothing would save Lynn from her father's wrath. Lying about it would only server to condemn herself further, so Lynn Loud resigned herself to her fate. _I am so busted._

Lynn Loud Senior paled at the sight of the football. How she had managed it was beyond him, but he had to set aside his incredulousness to address the issue at hand. "Lynn Junior! How many times have we told you not to throw balls in the house!", Lynn Sr barked.

"Ummm...", Lynn thought out loud, trying to count on her fingers before realizing the futility of it. There weren't enough appendages in the entire house to quantify the sheer volume of incidences, even if you included the non-human inhabitants. And that was just in the last **week**!

"1329 infractions have occurred since my arrival four years ago," someone said unhelpfully. Lynn and her dad turned around to see Lisa, who had just returned from the kitchen carrying a juice box.

Lynn glared at the resident genius, but Lisa gave no indication that she even noticed. "Once you're done here with our parental unit, I'd like to have a word with you in my room," Lisa spoke, leaving no room for questions. Without another word, Lisa closed her bedroom door, leaving Lynn to her fate. Lynn wondered what the resident genius wanted her for. The last time she offered to be a test subject, the Loud girl was rewarded with singed clothes and missing eyebrows. It had taken WEEKS for them to grow back, and Leni's attempts to help her only resulted in Lynn going to school with a unibrow.

"Ahem," Lynn senior vocalized, recapturing Lynn's attention. "Lynn Junior, I have half a mind to ground you right here and now." Lynn's stomach dropped like a lead balloon. She bowed her head in shame, but refused to allow any tears to surface. She waited for her dad to deliver on his promise, but the bad news never came. Lynn continued, "But I won't though. I'm honestly just glad that it wasn't another window." Lynn perked up, sending her dad the brightest smile she could manage. "Thanks dad," she said with a hug. Her dad knew how important sports were to her, and she would be sure to not test the waters in the future. _For a couple of weeks, anyways._ She started towards her bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief.

Lynn Senior raised an eyebrow. "You're not completely off the hook, Lynn. I am revoking your ball privileges at home until further notice". He knew that allowing her to continue was just tempting fate. The number of broken windows was just ridiculous, and Lynn Senior knew where to strike to ensure his daughter's future cooperation.

"But the big game is tomorrow. I need to practice," Lynn whined. She knew it was going to be a hard sell, but it was nothing her infamous puppy dog eyes couldn't manage. She still needed to practice her punting. She may have not been the kicker, but Lynn firmly maintained that there wasn't a position she couldn't play. With a good showing tomorrow, she might be able to convince coach to let her try something new.

Lynn Senior, however, was thoroughly unconvinced. "I think you've practiced enough for today. Wouldn't you say?" Lynn motioned towards the football currently stuck in the ceiling. Lynn pouted, but knew there he wasn't budging on the issue. Lynn was still pretty confident in her abilities, even if her punting needed a little work.

"Okay, I won't mess around anymore," Lynn conceded. The athlete started towards Lisa's room, before her stomach grumbled in protest. _Can't play football without fueling up_. Lynn started towards the kitchen, salivating at the thought of leftover meatball subs from last night. Lisa could wait...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa heard a knock on the door, causing her to spill an unknown substance onto the floor. It sizzled for a moment before leaving a noticeable scorch mark. _Darn it, I should have seen that coming,_ she mentally berated herself. Another knock came - firmer this time - and Lisa knew it was the ever impatient Lynn. She moved towards the door not recognizing the hissing sound as the scorch mark suddenly became a quarter-sized hole in the carpet.

Lynn stood impatiently as Lisa opened the door, beckoning her in. Her nose scrunched up, and she noticed the burning smell permeating the room. "What's that smell?" Lynn asked. "Nothing!" Lisa responded a little too quickly. Her crooked smile was a telltale sign of her guilt. Lynn cast Lisa a disbelieving look and seemed to want to argue the point. This wasn't what Lisa wanted to discuss, so she decided to get to the meat of the discussion. She would have to approach this carefully though,so as not to raise the ire of her volatile sister.

"I overheard your earlier conversation with Lincoln," Lisa stated matter-of-factly. Lisa had Lynn's attention now, a shocked expression on her face. "Normally I wouldn't bother myself with such trivial matters but, seeing as I played an important role in photo-shopping the other photos, I thought I might be of some assistance." Before Lynn could gather her senses and threaten Lisa with bodily harm, Lisa continued. "I am not going reveal the contents of your discussion. Anyways, your intentions just so happen to align with my own." This wasn't very reassuring, since Lisa often used her siblings as guinea pigs largely to their detriment. Lisa was already two steps ahead though, saying, "No strings attached. I will not blackmail you, or involve you in anything physically painful. I just want you to answer some follow-up questions for purely scientific reasons."

Lynn didn't know how to react to this sudden revelation. She wasn't ashamed, she just had a hard time trusting her sister. On one hand, her scientific inquiries almost always bordered on mad scientist territory. Between her non emotive tendencies and the loud explosions that always cane, it was hard not to be suspicious. On the other, Lisa already knew their plans. Lynn doubted that Lisa would hold her tongue without Lynn throwing her a bone. The thought of her sisters finding out and the subsequent teasing that would ensue made Lynn shudder. As frustrating as it was, Lisa clearly had the upper hand. "Okay I'll bite. Why is this so important to you?".

Lisa rolled her eyes, as if the answer to that question was stupidly obvious. "I wish to venture into the social sciences. I've already mastered all of the hard sciences, such as physics, chemistry, and biology Besides, ten siblings makes for an interesting case study." _And lots of test subjects._ "The relationships between homosapiens such as yourself is of great scientific intrigue".

Lynn didn't understand most of what Lisa said, but at the mention of "relationships" Lynn couldn't help but avert her eyes in embarrassment. She wasn't aiming for that sort of mushy stuff, least of all with her brother. The more Lynn thought about it, the more flustered she got, causing her face to redden and her hands to sweat.

Noticing her sudden loss of composure, Lisa moved to reassure Lynn. "I won't inform our other sisters. Although I don't personally take issue with such activities, I understand the social implications and how our sisters might react." Lisa might be young, but she certainly wasn't naive. Anyways, Lynn clearly just wanted to help Lincoln, so there was nothing to 's words worked their magic, alleviating the athlete's concerns.

"Okay," Lynn said slowly. "But if ANYONE else finds out, It's your head," she threatened. "I also don't want to be a guinea pig in any of your experiments, so don't even THINK about it. If Lynn was going to go through with this, she wanted some assurances.

"You have my word," Lisa promised.

As Lynn departed the room with one last warning glance, Lisa went to grab one of her many research journals. Unlike the others, this one was hidden in a secret compartment protected by various security systems. In a house that was thoroughly lacking in the privacy department, it was necessary to take certain measures to prevent snooping by parents and siblings alike. Looking nervously in both directions, Lisa crawled beneath her desk before removing a square section of carpet, revealing the hidden space. From there, Lisa scanned one eye, a fingerprint and, strangely enough a tongue. The tongue was considered by some to be a more unique identifier, and Lisa felt her secrets warranted such measures. Once the scanning was complete, a slot opened up for a key. Taking a chain from her back pocket, Lisa thumbed through the keys for a second, before finding the one that she needed. Having finally unlocked the compartment, Lisa grabbed a single notebook labeled, _The Benefits of Social Nudity_.

The scientific community, and perhaps to an even larger extent her family, frowned upon the use of unwitting human test subjects. Lisa, being four years old, found herself in the unique position of being young enough to avoid harmful litigation, but also cunning enough to take advantage of society's blind eye. Science was her highest held value, and she wouldn't allow social stigma to disrupt good science.

In truth, the entire "photo mishap" had been orchestrated by Lisa. The photos she had expertly "edited" were in fact the real deal. At the onset of her studies, Lisa had taken certain liberties, such as scouring family albums, personal devices and, of course, Lincoln's computer. When she found the bath time photo of Lynn and Lincoln, it gave Lisa an idea. Taking advantage of her brothers haphazardous storage methods, Lisa wrote a command that would bring up the **MEMORY IS FULL** prompt when Lincoln tried to add another photo. However, instead of just deleting a single photo, clicking yes would execute code that would delete the entire contents of the folder. Lisa knew her brother wouldn't give up on his lost memories, leading them to their present situation. She wasn't a monster though, choosing to save the photos and return them under the guise of her having "photoshopped" them. The plan had gone without a hitch, and it was time to initiate the next phase of it.

Lisa opened up her computer, clicking on the "video surveillance" icon. This brought up video feeds of every room of the house. The extent of her spying would put the NSA to shame. In just a few clicks, Lisa maximized the bathroom feed, before shutting off the monitor. She didn't want to risk discovery, and moved to lock her bedroom door. Lisa then opened up her notebook to a blank page, and wrote down "observations" as the header. Now she just had to wait for the pieces to fall into place.

Stifling an evil cackle, Lisa grabbed her juice and waited. Although this was still a strictly scientific venture, it wasn't without personal motivations. When Lisa was younger, she was free to roam the house in whatever state of dress she deemed comfortable. Her "naturist" phase came to an abrupt end when she turned three, insisting on her current "modest" attire. Even over a year later, Lisa didn't consider clothing to be of utmost importance, which was why she took little care to appear fashionable. She wasn't like Leni or Lori, who disguised their natural form with clothing and make-up respectively. Lisa turned towards Lily, a jealous expression overtaking her features. Her innocent disregard for social custom was admirable, but without her intervention, Lily would soon have to face reality. _I won't let them do it to you as well,_ Lisa resolved. Today, she would take the first step of many in convincing the Loud House to abandon their harmful and prudish lifestyle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Lynn's room, Lynn was uncharacteristically silent. Unlike Lincoln, Lynn didn't have anyone she could trust, at least not with such sensitive information. She had friends, but almost all of them were part of a sports team alongside herself. As much as she liked Polly and the others, she didn't want her business becoming the highlight of the latest locker room gossip session. Lynn wanted to talk to someone – anyone – but even her sisters were out of the question.

Lynn punched the wall in frustration, catching the attention of her doom and gloom sister, Lucy. "Sigh", she lamented as she placed her journal aside. Her _Ode to Edwin_ would have to wait for now. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked carefully. Dealing with an upset Lynn was like walking across a bed of hot coals. One slip up, and you're in for a world of pain.

"It's nothing Lucy", Lynn maintained. Although the two sisters had spent the majority of their lives as roommates, their personalities clashed more often than with the other Louds. On the inside, neither could imagine life without the other, but the depth of their relationship didn't extend beyond the borders of their room. The last thing she needed was Lucy getting into her business.

Lucy raised her eyebrow in disbelief (although you couldn't really tell) and tried to figure out a way to get Lynn to open up. Lucy finally opened her mouth to speak, butTo the raven haired girls chagrin, her sister had already slipped out the door. What was she up to?


End file.
